


Akira Kurusu’s grand White Day date for Goro Akechi

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Dorks in Love, Hiking, M/M, Stargazing, White Day, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Akira planned a date for White Day, and thus continued to spoil Goro with love and affection
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Akira Kurusu’s grand White Day date for Goro Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and Edited by my dearly detested sibling which y'all can follow them [here](https://twitter.com/crowne_synx)
> 
> I wrote a Valentine's Fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431197) and I felt it was necessary to put a White Day fic as continuation for it!

Akira is not an early riser that’s for sure. Goro knows it too and being the loving boyfriend he is, he always made it his mission to get the black haired  _ cat _ to wake up early. More often than not, it ends with Akira rolling over to sleep again (worse he rolls over  _ onto _ Goro and latches on to him like a heat sucking leech) but today is different.

Today they have plans.

Goro wakes up with his boyfriend not beside him. The blankets ruffled and the pillow he knows is Akira’s head pillow clutched tightly on his arms. It was barely sunrise.

The smell of coffee tickled his senses next, enticing him to sit up and stare at his boyfriend who was presenting him a mug of coffee in the most extra way. In a tray, French Pressed and a fucking teacup with perfectly steamed milk and a bowl of sugar cubes.

“Your coffee, milord,” the black haired flirt winked, chuckling at Goro’s eye roll as he put the tray to his lap. The extra little shit did all of the work of mixing his beloved caffeine for him. 

“It’s rare for you to wake up before me.” Goro mumbled, hiding his smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

Just how he likes it, but also…

“You really put chocolate on it?” the taste wasn’t overpowering, just hitting as an aftertaste.

The day itself would have been a huge hint as to why there’s chocolate on his coffee.

“You’re really a sentimental fool.”

“Hey, that curry was the best I ever had!”

“No it’s not, shut up. I’m not having this argument again especially early in the morning.”

“You’re right, we have a schedule!” Akira said, resisting the urge to crawl back into bed and snuggle into Goro.

Of course it didn’t escape Goro’s eyes, making him laugh, “of course, let me get ready then.”

“Wanna bath together?”

“I’d call that counterproductive, Akira, for all I know you’re insatiable.”

“Whaaat? Goro I can hold myself you know!”

“Sure you do.”

* * *

The sun still hasn’t risen and they're on a bus enroute to a hiking trail near Akira’s hometown, Inaba.

Akira fights the sleepiness still in his system, Goro looking out the window to the green foliage passing by and sometimes gazing at the still dark sky. 

He’s still sleepy by the time they exit the bus, kind of slow on following Goro up the trail (though that has perks in and of itself) and stumbling along the uneven path.

“You’re the one that planned this,” Goro would remind him once in a while, taking short breaks that are mostly for Akira.

“It’s going to be worth it.” he’d throw back with a smirk.

When they arrived at the end point, it was still a few minutes away to sunrise. Akira took the time to set up a blanket so they could sit down and watch the coming sunrise.

“You really came prepared.” 

“I read from an article that you should prepare the things you need the night before, so I  _ hopefully _ didn’t forget anything.”

Goro rolled his eyes as he accepted another cup of hot coffee from Akira, this time without the extra chocolate flavor, just the way he likes it.

Just basking in the slowly lighting up world, with Goro beside him wrapped around a blanket they shared, holding their respective cups of hot coffee and eating the premade breakfast Akira had prepared (pancakes, egg sandwiches, a small simple salad).

The sight of the sunrise hitting Goro’s face, how his eyes shone like rubies, how his face lit up the same time the sun rose, the wind blowing away his hair softly like the wind is caressing its hands along his hair. Akira is not a morning person, but for someone he loves, seeing a sight as precious (more precious than anything he had seen) as this? He’ll wake up early just to get a glimpse of this sweet sight.

“You can kiss me you know.”

He refocuses back to Goro, who is smirking at him with that same smirk he uses when he knows he has won (to be fair this is a win-win situation), eyes still twinkling like rubies.

Akira didn’t hesitate to do as he said, kissing Goro Akechi under the rising sun, tasting the sweet morning tinged with coffee.

Yeah, it’s totally worth it.

* * *

It wasn’t really a long hike back down. By the time the sun was shining bright early into the morning, they’re enroute back to Inaba. This time Akira had no problems sleeping along the way, a content smile present like Goro’s.

Just by their small hiking session, he knew Akira had outbest him already and Goro had no qualms on it, knowing Akira and his cheesy ways of flirting with him (like earlier in the morning) but the day is not yet over. He wonders what’s next on Akira’s itinerary beyond the hiking (in which of course he had to because it’s so early in the morning).

It did give him more ideas for the next Valentine’s Day and/or White Day.

When they arrived back at the house, they deposited their backpacks and took a (rather long) bath. ( _ You fucking vixen piece of shit, I'll get you back for this, _ hissed Goro.) Then they were off again, but this time to Okina City.

“Let’s get lunch then go around!” Akira grinned, pulling Goro along to where he (presumably) picked where they’re going to eat.

* * *

They ate a simple cafe named Chagall Cafe, it’s one of Akira’s favorite places to hangout with his old friends and it offered those tall fluffy pancakes. Of course Akira would pick it, it reminded him of his beloved! And said beloved likes pancakes so who is he to refuse?

It was a sight to see Goro smile as he ate through the pancakes, dripping with syrup and slightly coated with whipped cream. Kinda makes Akira wonder how the other isn’t full yet while he still has to finish his ordered curry (not the best but passable).

Akira kept it in his mind to try to make those fluffy pancakes when they’re back in Tokyo.

After lunch they went around. As small as this city is, Akira and Goro enjoyed their time, especially when Akira had won Goro a small red doll with a cutesy red grin, a tall top hat perked on its head and two black wings behind the doll, and Goro won Akira a black and white doll with horns, long two black braided hair, and sharp grin.

“This reminds me of you,” Goro said, holding up the red doll.

“Really? How? Is it because I’m cute? Gentlemanly dashing?” Akira couldn’t help but grin.

“None of those, it’s because it’s ugly and small.” Goro grinned back, sweet and innocent like he didn’t just break Akira’s heart into two with the joke. Akira knows it is a joke but then again he is a little shit.

“Gorooooo!” his smile turned into a pout.

“It is true, isn’t it?”

“You’re mean…”

“Yet you stayed with this ‘meanie’.”

“Because I love said meanie~”

Akira added a kiss to the cheek to amplify his declaration of love, making Goro groan in disgust, too late to hide the growing bashful smile and the redness of a blush behind his hand.

The black haired male’s pout melted into a smile, a purr-sounding noise threatening to make itself known as Akira hugs Goro, chuckling instead with the plushies they had gotten.

“If that one reminds you of me, then this one should be you!” Akira chimed, hugging the monochrome doll to his chest.

Goro looked at it questionably before looking at Akira with a look akin to disbelief, “you mean vicious and scary?”

“What?! No!” Akira huffed, crossing his arms, “this one is adorable as the person he reminds me of. Sure he can be vicious and scary especially in chess matches but he’s a big softie inside!”

If the blush earlier was easy to hide, this time it was impossible to hide unless one hid behind their hands fully. Checkmate!

“You’re insufferable…” murmured Goro, looking away.

“But I’m your insufferable~” Akira winked.

Throwing the red doll at him was already a given and deserved.

* * *

Akira spoiled him.

No, like really.

Goro had to physically restrain Akira from going to the store he happened to look at a few seconds too much. The one of the points where he wasn’t able to stop the other is at a bookstore where he saw a book he wanted that was always sold-out in Tokyo, to be fair though, Akira did kind of talk him into letting him buy the book.

The other times he wasn’t able to stop Akira is when he saw a Featherman figurine. That one was self-explanatory.

If Goro were to think of how White Day was supposed to go, he’s getting more than what he had given on Valentine’s Day, that alone makes him embarrassed at his boyfriend. He’s going above and beyond.

_ He thinks the curry I made him is worth… this… _

Such a sappy boyfriend he has but he won’t have it any other way.

* * *

After Okina they, again, went back home and did whatever, i.e played chess while Akira was cooking.

“So what would be the ending of your day for me today,” Goro muses, a smile on his face.

Akira knows he had done well for the day, with the plushies that now reside in his bed for the meantime and the books and figurines he had bought for the other boy on his desk. He doesn’t mind spending money for Goro, he got ready for this day after all, taking more part-time to be able to spoil his boyfriend.

Again he doesn’t mind at all.

“You’ll know,” Akira winks, moving a piece to protect his king.

Goro may as well have probably guessed it already, with the items Akira has in the kitchen. He’s smart like that, Akira likes that in Goro.

“I wonder what sight you’ll show me then.” With that Akira knows he has been found out.

“It’ll blow your mind away.”

“Much like the sunrise?”

“ _ More _ than the sunrise. Though to be fair your look always blows me away no matter what~”

“You absolute flirt.”

“Why are you surprised about it?”

“... Same question.”

* * *

It was time for the grand finale of Akira Kurusu’s grand White Day date for one Goro Akechi.

It wasn’t a long walk to where they are going, the sun has already setted and the only light they have are the streetlights up the hill and the moon in the distance.

It felt like something from a fairy tale, if Goro has anything to say so himself. Akira being his prince and his suitor who is determined to steal his heart, or him being a prince and Akira being the thief who has already stolen the prince’s heart.

“In here,” Akira pulled him off the track, going deeper into the green foliage.

Goro trusts Akira, he knows where he is going. He will trust Akira either way even if he didn’t know where to go.

They arrived at the clearing and the sight…

The sight is even more beautiful than the sunrise.

* * *

Akira wasn’t even looking at the clearing, too entranced at the sight beside him.

Much like sunrise, the stars turn Goro’s eyes into jewels, but this time inside the rubies are universes upon universes, the twinkling stars reflecting. The light pollution was quite non-existent that they could see the milky way. He can see constellations upon constellations

Akira smiles as he lay out the same blanket he had brought in the morning, arranging their dinner and putting hot chocolate in disposable cups.

“You were right,” Goro mumbled, so soft that Akira almost didn’t hear it, “it’s… even better…”

The black haired male chuckled, pulling Goro to their blanket, “this place has been my escape from, well, anything in the past.”

“I’m kind of jealous that you have such a place.”

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence; them staring at the sky and Akira pointing at constellations, both real and made-up from when he was young. It was fun, reminiscing the old constellations he loved with his loved one, adding more to the collection as he went on.

“You have such a weird mind,” Goro chuckled, letting Akira lean against him with a smile.

“I was a kid! Plus they made sense!” Akira pouted, nudging Goro a bit.

“I recognize one of them from our apartment,” Goro pointed at a constellation, his fingers forming the arms and then the body before going for the wings, “it’s Arsene right?”

“Yeah! I… actually didn’t think you’re listening to me.”

“Of course I’m listening to you, stupid.”

“Oh! How about we name your doll Arsene?”

“Now that you’ve pointed that out, that doll does look like Arsene isn’t it?”

“And now that I’ve pointed that out,  _ my _ doll looks like Loki.”

Akira pointed at a set of stars, arms and legs form, and Akira smiles as Goro follows his movements.

“I see.” the brunette nodded, his smile soft as he kind of melts into Akira.

Another comfortable silence wrapped around them, Akira pulling a blanket and wrapping it around them.

“So… how’s White Day?”

“... I’ll admit you bested me, more than bested me actually. All I did was cook you dinner and now you… you showed me your hometown, showed me wonderful sights, you truly spoiled me today, Akira.”

“Mhmm, you deserve to be spoiled Goro. I’ll spoil you everyday if I could.”

“Not everyday, I want to spoil you too.”

“Then let’s spoil each other. May the one who spoils the most wins.”

“H-Hey we’re not turning this into a competition!”

“Too late~”

“Akira!”

**Author's Note:**

> The thing I found funny in the two fics is that White Day is supposed to be giving back two times the worth of what was given to you on Valentine's Day right? The Valentine's Day fic has 1.5k words then this one got 2.3k words. It's a treat for me and hopefully for you guys as well!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> I have a twitter! Feel free to talk with me! [@IchiiNiiSan](https://twitter.com/IchiiNiiSan)


End file.
